


apollo

by orphan_account



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Admiration, Body Worship, Erotica, Masturbation, Mirror Masturbation, Muscles, Other, Praise, Pride, Smut, drunk, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Launchpad comes home from a rough adventure and gets distracted by himself in the mirror





	apollo

In the bathroom of his small, occasionally lonely garage, heroic pilot Launchpad McQuack stood staring in his mirror. He had saved his best friend, Dewey, from a dangerous situation earlier that day and was patching up his beaten self. The alcohol he had drunken when he got home numbed the alcohol he put on his wounds-- one across his collar bone, two on his abdomen, and a few scrapes on his left arm. Launchpad thought nothing of the pain, he was too at peace examining every nook and cranny of his muscled body. 

Noticing his growing erection, he reminded himself, "I am not self-obsessed, I am not self-centered." A truth, for he was known as one of the most selfless men in Duckburg, but that didn't mean he wasn't sometimes proud. He worked hard as Scrooge's pilot and had worked hard to get his body in the shape it's in and still religiously works out everyday; making sure he's still capable of impressing Scrooge and the others, as well as himself. 

His muscles were admired by all who were interested, claiming he appeared to be sculpted out of marble. Launchpad was modest and humble, always responding with a blush and bashful 'thank you,' yet frequently thought back to the lustful exchange for the rest of the day. 

Remembering the most recent compliments he received, his large hand slowly moved it's way down to his half-chub cock. Making eye contact with himself, he began jerking it off, feeling his member harden with each stroke. With his free hand, he traced each of his muscles, starting with the thighs and making his way up. He flexed and bit his bill. He made a mental note of each vein his thick fingers traced on his dick and ran his thumb over the smooth head. 

Letting out soft, breathy moans he recalled some of his past lovers. _The wereduck, the cloud of energy, his boss a couple of times, Gyro, the mermaid, the viking, himself_. And the list went on. He quickened his pace as he thought of their best physical qualities, pushing his eyebrows together and sucking on his teeth to quiet his moans.

Beads of sweat collected on Launchpad's forehead, chest, and knee-pits. He looked down as they outlined his calves and slowly dripped down his abs, highlighting each detail. His dick grew impatient in his hand, but he didn't want this to end. He knew he'd feel guilty after this, he knew he'd regret it; he felt safe in this pool of pride. 

The pilot gazed at himself with begging eyes and a parted mouth, leaving room for drool to escape if he got too carried away looking at his strong chin and messy ginger hair that cascaded over his forehead and down his neck. He moved his hand behind his neck, quickly tugging his hair before focusing on his now-popping biceps and defined collarbone. 

He looked beautiful, the chaos of his hair, slowly healing wounds, and the leftover dust from the adventure accentuating his features.  
He couldn't restrain any longer, he was too impressed and too satisfied. With one final jerk hist cum flooded the sink and let his cock fall.

Launchpad turned the faucet, cold water pouring out, to clean the sink and his face. He was relieved and calm and quickly returned to his bed before his thoughts could catch up with him.


End file.
